Teardrops on my lyrics
by Mafer Poynter Jones
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN - Bella escapa de su abusivo esposo con su hija. Ella se enfrenta a su pasado; el hombre que rompió su corazón.¿Que hará Edward al descubrir lo que ella le ha estado ocultando todos estos años? / Mejor summary adentro /Todos humanos. R&R


**Diclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer y la historia pertenece a juliet2219. Yo solo me adjudico a traducir la historia con el debido permiso de la autora.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary completo: <strong>Bella se casa con su mejor amigo, Mike Newton, en un acto de desesperación al perder su único amor verdadero por otra mujer. Ahora, seis años después y con una hermosa hija, ella lucha por sobrevivir. Ella nunca se imagino que cuando se casara con Mike que él era un alcohólico y un abusivo. El gasta el dinero en la bebida y ella lucha por sobrevivir con el poco dinero que le dan sus letras. Después de aplicar para un trabajo de asistente personal, y conseguirlo; ella tiene que hacer una decisión sobre el su futuro y el de su hija. Después de casi terminar muerta por causa de Mike, ella decide tomar el trabajo. En camino hacia Sudáfrica donde ella se quedara por un par de meses, ella se pregunta como será su jefe. ¿Cuál será la reacción de Bella cuando se enfrenta con el pasado que ella desesperadamente trata de olvidar? ¿Sera capaz de mantener su secreto o Edward descubrirá lo que está escondiendo? Los fantasmas del pasado de Edward lo han convertido en una persona fría, descorazonada, egoísta y amargada. Bella tiene dificultades para confiar en cualquier hombre y está asustada de mostrar afecto y amor hacia otras personas además de su hija. Ambos de ellos estarán en constante batalla con sus propios corazones, peleando por sus sentimientos de algún otro y tratando de proteger sus corazones de ser rotos otra vez.

¿Bella será capaz de derrumbar las paredes que Edward ha construido alrededor de su corazón con sus letras?

¿Qué hará Edward al enterarse del verdadero pasado de Bella?

Únete a Bella y Edward en su escalada a las montañas del odio, amargura, dolor y perdón y como ellos embarcan su viaje para encontrar el amor y la felicidad.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1 – ¿Mala sincronización? Vive con ello…<strong>

**Bella POV**

"Hayley, por favor. Siéntate pequeña." suplique otra vez por lo que se sentía la millonésima vez. Mi respiración pesada por la fractura de costillas; my cabeza golpeado contra mi cráneo, y mis muñecas ardían como el infierno. Baje la vista hacia los risos oscuros de mi hija y no pude evitar pasar mis dedos a través de su pelo.

"Es que estoy emocionada, mami," ella susurro mientras aplaudía con sus manos por la excitación. Amo la inocencia de mi hija; por eso es que ella no piensa sobre él y en lo que me hizo. Es la primera vez en la vida de Hayley en la que está volando en un avión y su emoción es contagiosa. Podía sentir un poquito de su emoción pero el miedo de él encontrándonos apago esa emoción.

Jasper ha sido de mucha ayuda y ha hecho mucho por Hayley y por mí. Solo lo había conocido desde hace una semana cuando fui a la entrevista. Yo me había negado a tomar la oferta de trabajo cuando escuche que tenía que mudarme a Sudáfrica y sabía que Mike nunca me dejaría ir de todos modos. Además, ¿qué pasaría con mi hija?; Nunca la dejaría atrás. Esa noche fue una de las peores noches de mi vida; cuando Mike había terminado conmigo, yo casi habría muerto.

"Mami, la señorita dijo que deberías ponerte tu cinturón," la voz de mi hija me trajo a la realidad. Le sonreí y baje lentamente para besarla en la frente. My corazón es tan pequeño para todo el amor que le tengo a mi hija; ella es todo en este mundo para mí y más.

Luego de los procedimientos normales al llegar a tierra y obtuvimos nuestro equipaje, buscamos por el hombre quien nos llevaría a la granja. Mis ojos escanearon alrededor de la gente y encontraron a un gigante, quiero decir _gigante_, y musculoso hombre que cargaba un cartel con mi nombre en el. Me acerque, tomando la mano de mi hija fuertemente y la más grande sonrisa apareció a través del rostro del hombre el cual mostro dos hoyuelos. Tenía cabello negro y ojos verde esmeralda. Agite mi cabeza cuando dos ojos esmeralda de los cuales he tratado de olvidar, me miraron de regreso dentro de mi mente.

"¿Tú debes ser Bella Swan?" él pregunto con una sonrisa y yo asentí. Sus ojos se volvieron hacia Hayley y pareció sorprendido.

"¿Y quién eres tú, pequeña?" pregunto arrodillándose en frente de ella.

"Mi nombre es Hayley Ne-"ella empezó pero yo rápidamente la interrumpí.

"Hayley Swan, su apellido es Swan," dije un poco nerviosa.

"Bueno, mi nombre es Emmett y es un honor conocerlas a ambas." Dijo tocando la nariz de Hayley gentilmente con su dedo índice. Ella rio y sonó como música para mis oídos. "Todavía tenemos tres horas mas de camino hasta la reserva, así que vamos." Dijo entusiasmado y tomo la caretilla con nuestro equipaje. Solo habíamos tomado lo necesario ya que me aterraba que Mike entrara y nos encontrara empacando. Seguimos a Emmett hacia una enorme Jeep negro y los ojos de mi hija casi se salieron de sus orbitas.

"Whoa… esto es… tan genial," ella exclamo con emoción haciendo a Emmett soltar una carcajada. Mi hija es muy madura para su edad, pero ¿puedo culparla? Ella creció en un hogar de constantes peleas, golpes y mucha brutalidad que es increíble. Y para ella todo era tan lleno de vida que me recordaba mi amor por ella. Haría cualquier cosa por mi hija y su felicidad era mi prioridad número uno. Supongo que fue por eso que decidí tomar este trabajo. No quería que ella me viera otra vez en dolor, no quería que ella viera otra de las explosiones de Mike ni de como él me golpeaba.

"¿Bella?" Emmett me saco fuera de mis pensamientos y yo sacudí mi cabeza para aclarar mi mente. Tenía que parar esto… Esto empezando una vida nueva ahora y tenía que dejar de pensar en eso. Emmett sostuvo la puerta por mi y tuvo que ayudarme a subir pues era muy alto para ir por mi sola, pero le asegure que lo haría por mí misma. Tenía miedo de que lastimaras mis costillas rotas. Me fue difícil subir al Jeep y esperaba que él no se hubiera dado cuenta. Note que mi hija ya esta se encontraba asegurada y me pregunte si Emmett tendría hijos. Encendió el auto y la emoción de Hayley creció; No pude evitar sonreírle. Emmett y Hayley hablaron y hablaron; yo cerré los ojos pretendiendo dormir.

Estaba nerviosa con un demonio sobre todo por el patrón. Jasper me había asegurado de que no era un monstruo, pero había visto un alo de tristeza en sus ojos cuando hablo acerca de su cuñado. Sabía que algo iba mal pues, ¿por qué el escondería algo si nada iba mal? Eso era lo que iba a hacer ahora, ocultar. Jasper había mencionado que él había sido una estrella de rock muy famosa, lo cual me hacia emocionarme en algún modo. Soy compositora y enserio deseaba que alguien interpretara algunas de mis canciones. Puedo cantar, pero después de todo lo de Mike no sería capaz de pararme al frente de un público y cantar. No tengo ningún tipo de confianza en mí y de solo pensarlo me asustaba.

Trate de acomodarme en el asiento ya que mí costado dolía. Sentada de esa forma por no se cuanto tiempo hizo doler mis costado como el infierno y mi respiración se volvió pesada. Con mis ojos aun cerrados, de repente pude ver la bota de Mike, pateándome repetidamente. El sonido de mis costillas rompiéndose y el agudo dolor se sintió tan real que no pude evitar dejar escapar un grito de mis labios mientras jadeaba por aire. Mis manos alcanzaron mi costado y no pude mas detener las lágrimas. Emmett inmediatamente aparco y salto del enorme Jeep como si no fuera nada; luego otra vez como si tuviera piernas largas y no sería problema para mí tampoco. Abrí la puerta y tome su mano que me ayudo a salir.

"No toques ninguna parte de mi cuerpo, por favor," susurre con voz de suplica. Simpatía cruzo por su rostro y no pude soportarlo, todo menos simpatía, entonces estalle en lagrimas y el gentilmente me tomo entre sus brazos cuidadosamente para no herirme.

"Lo siento; solo necesitaba pararme por un rato, he estado sentada así desde que deje Seattle y causo mucha tensión y dolor en mis costillas." Explique, aun respirando pesadamente.

"¿Que te ha pasado? " pregunto con preocupación.

"No quiero hablar sobre eso," respondí simplemente. El abrió la puerta de atrás del Jeep y le hablo a Hayley; no supe de que hablaban pero de un momento a otro Hayley salto fuera del asiento de atrás y Emmett la ayudo a subir al frente.

"Puedes recostarte atrás, no estamos lejos, quizá solo a una hora." El dijo y yo asentí. Me ayudo a subir en el asiento trasero y me recosté; lo cual se sintió maravilloso. La presión en mis costillas era tanta y recostándome así era como el paraíso en este momento.

"¿Estás bien, mami?" escuche a mi hija preguntar con preocupación. Las lágrimas picaron en mis ojos al escuchar su preocupación; ella solo tenía seis años y tenía que lidiar con tanto.

"Esto bien, pequeña," susurre con voz forzada. Llore silenciosamente desde atrás pensando acerca de mi vida y de lo que Mike me había hecho. Si no fuera por Hayley… Ni siquiera podría pensar en ello. Ella era mi vida, el latido de mi corazón, el aire que respiro; moriría sin ella. Sin ella no tendría nada que valiera la pena para vivir y una vez mas estaba agradecida de haberla dado a luz. Hayley tenía mis rizos oscuros y ojos verdes. Ella se ve como yo pero también podrías ver semejanzas entre ella y su padre.

"Ya llegamos, mami," mi hija dijo y no pude sentarme a tiempo para ver la entrada. "Ahí hay un elefante al lado de la puerta y tronco entrelazados en el centro. Se veía tan real, mami," explico. Inhale fuertemente con cada salto que daba el Jeep el cual me causaba un enorme dolor.

"Lo siento, Bella. No te preocupes, ya casi llegamos." El se disculpo y yo suspire. Me sentía débil por bajar la guardia así como lo estaba haciendo. Se suponía que yo estaría bien, se suponía que pretendería ser la persona viva más feliz en el mundo y se suponía que no dejaría que nadie se enterara sobre mis heridas. Emmett ahora sabia y yo tenía la esperanza de que el no dijera nada, porque una vez cuando las personas se enteran empiezan a hacer preguntas; preguntas que yo no quería responder. Emmett detuvo el Jeep en frente una enorme casa. Mis ojos se ensancharon por la sorpresa cuando Emmett salió del coche y nos abrió las puerta a Hayley y a mi.

"Aquí es donde se van a estar quedando, Bella; todos nosotros vivimos en esta casa." El explico y cuidadosamente me ayudo a bajar del Jeep. Tomo nuestro equipaje y camino hacia la puerta principal.

"¿Que quieres decir con todos nosotros?" pregunte nerviosamente. Pensé que iba a estar por mi cuenta; mi propia privacidad. No podía vivir en una casa llena de gente… Yo solía hablar y algunas veces caminar dormida. Podía sentir el calor en mis mejilla y supe que me estaba sonrojando.

"Somos yo y mi novia, Rosalía, y mi hermano. Oh, y claro ustedes, chicas." Explico con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Oh…" suspire.

"¿Por qué? ¿Es ese un problema para ti?" pregunto.

"No, solo curiosidad." Mentí y me sonroje otra vez. Emmett se doblo en una carcajada y yo entrecerré mis ojos.

"Eres tan mala mintiendo, ni siquiera te conozco por lo menos por cuatro horas y ya sé que estas mintiendo." rio. "De cualquier forma, déjenme enseñarle sus cuartos." El sugirió y yo lo seguí. El caminaba tan rápido que no pude echar un buen vistazo a la casa. Subimos las escaleras; y caminando por el pasillo él se detuvo en la penúltima puerta. La abrió y cuando entre, jadee. Estaba asombrada; había una cama king-sized de madera oscura. La cabecera estaba montada contra la blanca pared que casi parecía el trozo de un tronco; estaba hermosamente barnizada y se veía estupendo. La mesita de noche estaba hecha de la misma madera oscura. La ropa de cama era rica en colores cálidos en los cuales consistían en el marrón oscuro y el rojo rubí. Había un tocador cerca de la cama y a su lado en una esquina había una planta en una maceta. Al otro lado de la habitación había una pequeña sala de estar en la cual consistía en un sofá de cuero marrón oscuro. Había unos cojines de color rojo rubí en el sofá. En el medio de la pequeña salita estaba una alfombra también rojo rubí con un con una mesita de café marrón de madera encima. La habitación tenía un aire hogareño y cálido que me hizo sentir inmediatamente como en mi casa.

"Las dejare para que desempaquen y luego para cuando terminen les enseñare el resto de la casa." Dijo y yo solo asentí. Ni siquiera note cuando Emmett salió de la habitación.

"Este cuarto el realmente genial, mami." Mi hija hablo por primera vez y yo sonreí.

"Es hermoso," dije y ella me arrastro hacia el baño. Rápidamente bajo sus pantalones y se sentó en el sanitario; Había olvidado de que nunca habíamos ido al baño en el aeropuerto una vez más, la culpa creció en mi corazón. Sentía como que estaba descuidando a mi hija y sus necesidades.

El baño tenía una ducha y una bañera circular. Los colores hacían pareja con los de la habitación. Después de que Hayley termino regresamos a la habitación. En el lado más lejano del cuarto donde se supone que debía estar una pared, había un ventanal. Camine hacia el ventanal y jadee cuando vi un pequeño balcón. Aparte las cortinas y dejando ver unas puertas corredizas para acceder al balcón, abrí las puertas. Jadee de nuevo ante la vista. Montañas por todas partes y también casi podia ver toda la reserve desde aquí. El patio era grande y había una piscina. El sol se escondía y los rojos y anaranjados se mezclaron con las nubes oscuras dándole a las montañas una belleza que te quitaba el aliento. Oí a Hayley respirar fuertemente a mi lado y yo rápidamente pase mis dedos entre sus rizos.

Bajamos las escaleras para encontrar a Emmett y los escuchamos en otra habitación; seguimos el sonido de su voz y lo encontramos hablando con una hermosa mujer rubia el cual yo asumí que era Rosalie. Ella elevo una ceja cuando entramos a la habitación y me pregunte de qué se trataba eso.

"¿Trajiste aquí a tu hija?" ella pregunto sarcásticamente.

"No podía dejarla, además, Jasper me aseguro de que no sería un problema," respondí elevando un poco mi barbilla.

"No quiero estar aquí cuando él regrese," le sonrió a Emmett quien trago fuertemente.

"Soy Bella por cierto, y esta es Hayley." Nos presente ya que parecía que Emmett no planeaba hacerlo. ¿Qué quería decir ella con que no quería estar aquí cuando él regresara? ¿Por qué Jasper me había mentido sobre algo así? Si hubiera sido un problema el debía de habérmelo dicho y yo no habría venido.

"¿Puedo ir a jugar afuera, mama?" Hayley pregunto y yo asentí.

"Solo ten cuidado y no te quiero cerca de la piscina." Le advertí y ella asintió con la cabeza. Vi como mi hija salía por la puerta, yo manteniendo mis ojos en ella, asegurándome de que estuviera bien.

"Escuchen, si va a haber un problema con mi hija, quiero saberlo." dije. Para mí sorpresa, Rosalie empezó a reírse.

"No tiene nada que ver con _tu _hija, Bella, es el hecho que _tengas _una hija y de que Jazz no menciono esto…" ella empezó a explicar pero Emmett aclaro su garganta. Vi la pequeña mirada que compartieron entre ambos y Rose se mantuvo callada después de eso. Esa declaración alborotó mis nervios y no supe que esperar cuando conociera a mi jefe.

**Edwards POV**

En días como estos me preguntaba porque demonios había comprado aquella granja en medio de la nada. Tenía que viajar hacia Polokwane, que estaba por lo menos a una hora de la granja. Tenía negocios de lo que encargarme y un supermercado, el cual por cierto odiaba. ¿No sabía por qué Rose no podía hacer esto? De que estoy hablando; ella ya tiene mucho de lo que preocuparse. Por lo menos la asistente personal empezaba hoy lo cual me aliviaba. Solo esperaba que Jasper hiciera la decisión correcta sobre a quién había elegido. No quería a otra mujer con su lujuria sobre mí. Levante mi cabeza al escuchar mi propia voz en la radio; esa era una mis primeras canciones, era acerca… acerca de _ella__._

"_**I told myself I won't miss you **_

_(Me dije a mi mismo que no te extrañaría)_

_**But I remember**_

_(__Pero recuerdo__)_

_**What it feels like beside you**_

_(Lo que se siente estar a tu lado)_

_**I really miss your hair in my face**_

_(Realmente extraño tu pelo en mi cara)_

_**And the way your innocence tastes**_

_(Y la forma en la sabe tu inocencia)_

_**And I think you should know this**_

_(Y pienso que deberías saber esto)_

_**You deserve much better than-…**_

_(Tú mereces mucho más que-…)_

Apague la radio antes de escuchar más. Debí de haberla apagado cuando la jodida canción había empezado. _Joder _mi corazón grito y estampe mis manos contra el volante de mi Volvo. ¿Por qué había estado pensando en ella todos estos días? ¿Por qué solo no la puedo olvidar completamente? Ella seguro está felizmente casada… mi corazón se encogió ante el pensamiento y pero rápidamente ignore el dolor y sentí tensarse mi mandíbula. _Eso está mejor, Cullen, mantén el jodido control,_me castigue a mí mismo. _ Tu ya lloraste suficiente… no más dolor, piensa en algo mas… ¡olvídala!_ Continúe discutiendo conmigo mismo. _Pft,_mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo; No me había olvidado de ella después de todos estos años, ¿por qué la olvidaría así de repente?

Suspire con preocupación al tomar el camino hacia mi granja. Podía ver el Jeep de Emmett queriendo decir que ya estaba de vuelta. Estacione el auto dentro del garaje y caminando hacia la parte trasera de la casa note una niña sentada en el pasto; el viento golpeando sus oscuros rizos marrones. Mi corazón dolió y no estaba en control de mis pies en ese momento porque ellos me llevaban hacia la niña. Mi corazón gritaba porque mis pies caminaran en otra dirección pero era como si ellos tuvieran mente propia. Su rostro cuando miro hacia arriba para verme acercarme era tan hermoso, tan… familiar. Otra vez mis piernas inesperadamente se doblaron para quedar a su altura enfrente de ella. Ella me sonrió y mi corazón se acelero… ¿por qué ella me recordaba a...? ¿A _ella_?

"Usted debe ser tío hermano de Emmett… el me conto todo sobre usted en el camino hacia aquí?" dijo una voz dulce y musical. Frunció sus pequeños labios rojos y no yo no pude evitar reír. El sonido me sobresalto; no era algo lo que estuviera acostumbrado. Fruncí el ceño mientras la miraba y me pregunte ¿qué demonios hacia ella en mi granja?

"Soy su hermano, y ¿quién eres tú?" pregunte sin emoción mientras sentía mi propia maquina de defensas envolverse alrededor de mi corazón.

"Soy Hayley… Swan," respondió y mi ceño se profundizo. ¿Swan? ¿Podría ser? No, no es posible… no puede ser.

"¿Y dónde está tu mami?" pregunte y ella apunto hacia la casa. Me incorpore y comencé a caminar hacia la casa, dejando a la niña justo ahí. No podría importarme menos, de todos modos, no es… mía… y sentí mi corazón retorcerse cuando vi dos ojos mirándome. ¡_No, para de pensar en ellos!_ Me ordene a mi mismo pero ya era demasiado tarde, mis pensamiento regresaron a ellos mientras un recuerdo se reproducía en mi mente y sentí mi corazón romperse en miles de pedazos. _PARA_mi corazón grito y antes de que pudiera evitar entrar en la cocina, ya estaba dentro. Estaba de espaldas hacia mi hacia así que no podía ver su rostro. Los ojos de Rose y Emmett se ensancharon cuando me vieron, urg lo que sea, ellos me han visto peor que esto. Luego ella lentamente se volvió y su palidez se reflejo en la mía. Cientos de emociones cruzaron por mi rostro pero la amarga gano así que apreté mi mandíbula y le mire con ojos fríos. Que sorpresa el hecho de que ella tenía la misma expresión en su rostro. ¿Por qué rayos ella tendría razón para mirarme así?

"¿Qué demonios haces aquí?" ella siseo y debía admitir de que estaba en shock. Ella parecía odiarme y se supone de que era yo quien debía sentirse de ese modo hacia ella, ¡ella me había dejado!

"¿Podría preguntarte lo mismo?" dije entre mis dientes. Sus ojos se ensancharon y su boca se abrió.

"Trabajo aquí… por favor dime que tú no eres el propietario." Ella dijo ahora con temor.

"Esta es mi granja y sí, yo soy el propietario- "

"Tengo que irme de aquí, no puedo estar aquí." Ella me interrumpió con pánico y yo cruce mis brazos sobre mi pecho. ¿Cómo mierdas estaba pasando esto?

"¿A dónde se supone que iras, Bella? Tu firmaste un contrato y además donde conseguirás el dinero para comprar los boletos para regresar a los Estados Unidos?" inquirí con una sonrisa. Estaba planeando arruinar su vida como ella había arruinado la mía. Ahora que la había encontrado o bien ella había caído en mis manos, no la iba a dejar ir. Cuando el tiempo lo diera, quería mis jodidas respuestas y ella me las _iba_ dar. Ella jugó con sus dedos y vi su cuerpo temblar, extraño pues no recordaba a Bella siendo tan nerviosa y ¿de donde había sacado todo este miedo? Negué con mi cabeza pues no me importaba.

"No puedo trabajar para ti." Ella susurro, las lágrimas asomándose por sus ojos y solo antes pude sentir culpa por tratarla como mierda, endurecí mi corazón un poco más.

"Pura mierda," sisee mientras sacaba el teléfono de mi bolsillo. Marque el su número y entro al buzón de voz. Gruñí.

"Jasper, planeo patearte tu culo cuando te encuentre. Solo… ¡llámame!" sisee al teléfono.

El tiempo de Bella regresando a mi vida no estaba más que inoportuno… Estaba lidiando con tanto ahora mismo. Es solo gracioso que, no importa cuánto tratara de olvidar, el pasado siempre vuelve para atormentarte y la ocasión siempre era la equivocada.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Holaaaaa! ¿Qué tal? Esta es mi primera traducción y estoy como que algo entusiasmada con esto :D <strong>

**¿Qué piensan del primer capítulo? ¿Qué creen que pasara al siguiente? Solo déjenme un review, ya que eso me entusiasma mas para seguir traduciendo, ¿sí? ;) **

**P.S: La canción que uso la autora se llama "Better Than Me" de Hinder, por si quieren escucharla.**

**¡Me despido hasta el próximo capitulo!**

**No olviden R&R**

_**Mafer! xx**_


End file.
